The Start of a New Life
by Kolasis
Summary: Kayla Hall, much to the horror of her best friend, Kelsea Smith, insults the gods all the time. Nothing ever comes of it and Hall figures nothing ever will. Unfortunatly, they've just drafted her to give three boys from the past a better life.


**Author's Notes**: Kyail: _The first person to guess the significance of Kayla's name gets a chapter dedicated to them. Just because I can barely get away with naming her that without being lynched..._

* * *

"The Greek gods are a collection of supernatural beings, whose emotions tend to be shallow imitations of our own, save for jealousy and vindictiveness. In regards to those emotions, jealousy seems to be at human level and vindictiveness might just exceed our own.

Many of the gods are despicable. For example, the leader of these beings, Zeus, is a man whore, his daughter, Aphrodite, is a whore, and his son, Apollo, is a rapist. Now, before those of you who have studied Greek mythology before jump down my throat, most of the gods are rapists, note I said _gods_ not goddesses. However, Apollo was very rarely with a willing women. As such, we _will_ be referring to him as the Rapist God on occasion." A professor with long, wavy black hair and glasses that barely hung onto her nose, finished with a flourish. The woman beside her let out a sigh.

"Dismissed!"

"See you on Monday Professor Hall!" One student called as he left the room; turning back to his friends he continued, "Man and I thought she couldn't get funnier!"

Professor Hall rolled her eyes as she collapsed into a chair.

"Kayla!"

"Whaaaaat?" Professor Hall whined. "I'm tired and I'd _really_ like to rest now."

WHACK!

"What the bloody _hell_," Professor Hall snapped as she was hit once more with a rolled up essay.

"Are." WHACK! "You." WHACK! "Trying." WHACK! "To." WHACK! "Get." WHACK! "Us." WHACK! "Killed?" WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!

"What're you going on about?" she demanded as soon as her friend put the weapon down.

"The gods." She growled. "You've _got_ to stop talking about them like that!" She attempted to smooth her hair back into her very short, messy ponytail. A few pesky curls continued to escape, however.

"They don't care." Professor Hall rubbed a quickly developing bruise. "Honestly, _Professor_ Smith, if they _did_ they'd've _done_ something by now. And I think calling them 'gods' is a bit much. They're only slightly higher ranked then we are…" WHACK! The essay was back.

"Hey!" she scowled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a man leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, actually. You can wait until my friend here is done viciously beating me."

"Kayla!" ignoring her friend's exaggeration Professor Smith WHACKED! her. "Don't dismiss your student so flippantly!" WHACK.

"…If you'd stop hitting me for no apparent reason."

"No apparent-"

"Sorry to cut your bonding short, it's sweet, really it is, but you should be paying attention to me. And I'm not a student."

Both girls turned to examine him; one with a glare, the other with tried patience. What they saw was a man that would have been made of golden hues if it weren't for his clothing.

"Y'know, something about you really irritates me…" Professor Hall thought out loud. "It's almost as if I was born to hate you."

As Professor Smith elbowed her exasperating friend the man said, "Well, isn't that_pleasant_."

"Yes." Professor Hall smiled. "Yes it is."

"Kayla…" Professor Smith growled.

The young man sighed and swept his arms in a grand gesture, "I realize you ladies are not used to being in the presence of one as breath takingly beautiful as myself. However, you must try to contain your jealousy. At least long enough for me to explain the task you," he pointed towards Professor Hall. "must carry out. It's one that was set specifically by _all _of the greater gods… Listen to me!" He growled as he noticed their attention was no longer focused on him.

"Kelsea," Professor Hall whined. "he talks how I imagine the worst man in existence would. You know, Apollo." Turning towards the golden man she added, "And I'm not attracted to blondes. You people just don't do it for me." SMACK!

"Shit!" she turned to glare at her friend. "The paper was bad enough! Did you really need to hit me with a _book_?"

Professor Smith, however, was staring at the man in awe, her green eyes impossibly wide. "You _are_ Apollo, aren't you?"

She reopened the book in her hands to a section on Apollo. The section she'd been looking at as he'd been talking. It had pictures of all the paintings and sculptures that depicted the second Greek god of the sun.

"At least one of you is intelligent."

"If I wasn't intelligent I wouldn't have a job here."

Sighing, Professor Smith expanded her friend's retort. "It's self-preservation she lacks, my lord."

"Now that we've got _that_ out of the way," he examined his fingernails, "we can get back to why I'm gracing you with my presence.

There are two mortals that, for some reason, Hades feels deserve better than they got. You," he pinned Kayla with a look. "have been chosen to go back in time to retrieve and raise them, with the addition of a third child-"

"Why a third?"

"Because there will be no peace for the others if something isn't done about him. You're allowed to bring _one_ person of your choice with you."

"Kelsea."

"Bloody hell."

"Right then." He raised an eyebrow at their reactions. "I suppose I'll tell you about them…"

* * *

_**HopeInHell**__: What do you think? Make sure you leave us a review_


End file.
